Artyom/quotes
Besides one or two in game curses, Artyom speaks through diary entries at the beginning of each level. This is a complete collection of all his quotes. Metro 2033 Intro :"I was born in Moscow. But I remember nothing of that time. I was just an infant when the old world was destroyed in the flames of nuclear fire. I, along with 40 thousand others, were saved by retreating to the Metro stations deep under the city. Now, 20 years had passed, and going up into the embrace of an endless winter was left to a few brave souls. The Metro was our home, and our fortress against the nightmarish mutants who roamed the tunnels. Still, we never gave up hope that we would return to the surface. But one day, a new threat appeared... and we found ourselves in a war to determine the very existence of our species..." Listen to that quote: Prologue :"The tunnel grew colder--Miller and I were close to the surface now. Soon we'd climb up into the howling wind, to find our way through whatever nightmares were waiting there. My long journey was nearly at the end. But would I have the courage...the will to see it through?" Listen to that quote: Hunter :"Life was never easy in the tunnels, but it was our home. There was comfort in its routines, in seeing the same people day after day. But since the mutant attacks had escalated, fear ruled this station. I had just turned twenty...and could never have imagined what would follow on the morning that my stepfather's friend, Hunter, arrived at the barricade..." Listen to that quote: Exhibition :"Hunter did not return. It wouldn't be easy to find an excuse to leave the station and travel to Polis, but I had given my word. I learned that the Caravan was heading to Riga the next day, and needed guards. I signed on for the ride." Listen to that quote: Chase :"It was the first time I had left the safety of my home station. It troubled me that I haven't told my stepfather the truth; I would not be heading straight back from Riga. But Hunter was depending on me." Listen to that quote: Riga :"Riga Station was only the first stop on my journey, but the caravan went no further. So, before parting ways, we drank to celebrate our survival. The vodka didn't drown my fear of traveling on to Polis alone. But I was about to find myself with an unexpected and notorious partner." Listen to that quote: Lost Tunnel :"As I entered the abandoned tunnel with Bourbon, I wondered if I'd been wrong﻿ to trust him. But the station gates were still sealed, and there was no telling when I would have another chance to leave Riga." Listen to that quote: Bridge :"Our bloody skirmish with the bandits was over. I had expected mutants and monsters...but how many more of my 'fellow humans' would try to kill me before I reached Polis?" Listen to that quote: Lost Catacombs :"Market station was just a little further, but Bourbon warned me that our path went through the 'lost catacombs'..." Listen to that quote: Market :"I'd never seen a Market like this--you could buy almost anything. But, Bourbon owed money to the Hanza sentries, and was anxious to leave." Listen to that quote: Dead City 1 :"'When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, that's the dead city," grunted Bourbon. "Welcome home, Artyom."" Listen to that quote: Dry :"As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now a foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, in the darkness of the Metro more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends at Dry Station." Listen to that quote: Ghosts :"Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although, while fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping from the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was not tied to my own. But I regretted his death." Listen to that quote: Anomaly :"Khan was an unusual man...but I suppose he was also a man of his time, moving between the dark and light, searching for answers buried in the rubble." Listen to that quote: Cursed :"Khan led me into Cursed Station. The name was no accident - its people were locked in an endless war for survival." Listen to that quote: Armory :"Armory Station was where most of the weapons in the Metro were made. There had been an arms factory located above, (but) and after the nukes fell, many of the workers settled here. I was looking for Andrew the Smith but he found me first." Listen to that quote: Front Line :"Even the apocalypse didn't stop us from killing one another over ideology. I was about to go through the front line between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once fought another war and that the Nazis lost." Listen to that quote: Trolley Combat :"When I came to my senses, I lost all hope. Nazi prisoners were used for slave labor or target practice." Listen to that quote: Depot :"After our firefight with the Nazi trolleys, it seemed we would have an easy road ahead. Once again, I was wrong." :(When Artyom is knocked out of Pavel's railcar and it is about the fall on him): "...fuck...". Listen to that quote: Defense :"After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to reach Black Station. Ulman would meet me there and take me to Polis." Listen to that quote: Child :I worried that my home, Exhibition, would share the fate of Hole Station. But within that nightmare, I met a young survivor, who was very brave, and very talkative." Listen to that quote: Outpost :"I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post-apocolyptic Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad of Nazi rangers on the surface." Listen to that quote: Black Station :"It was clear that Black Station was occupied by fascists, but Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it." Listen to that quote: Polis :"It's hard to describe my feelings at that moment...exhausted, yes, but joyful - I had made it! Once I delivered Hunter's message, the rescue of my home station coud be decided by those stronger and wiser than I. And my task would be over." Listen to that quote: Alley :"The Council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plan gave me hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of missiles..." Listen to that quote: Library :"Upon entering the Great Library, I was in awe. It seemed like a fairy tale castle, and as in the old stories, its treasures were guarded by monsters." Listen to that quote: Depository :"I was alone again...and soon I would look into the eyes of fear - literally." Listen to that quote: Archives :"'The underground depsitory was a frightening place, and I had no idea where, or what, to search. But I refused to think that all my efforts would come to nothing." Listen to that quote: Driving to Sparta :"I had found the D6 documents, but Miller had not yet returned. Without his help, I wasn't certain I could get out of the Library alive--but everything depended on it." Listen to that quote: Dark Star :"Dark Tunnels, wheel rattle, and the smell of death. That's how our journey to D6 began. But, our goal seemed closer, now." Listen to that quote: Dungeon :"'The chaos of the tunnel was locked away behind the airlock gates. They seemed invulnerable...and at that moment, so did my comrades." Listen to that quote: Caves :"It was one loss after another. And for every one who died helping me save my home station, I felt a needle in my heart : Listen to that quote: D6 :"We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer..." Listen to that quote: Biomass :"Going down to the heart of the ancient citadel, I felt a chill in my soul. What man had the right to name himself the master of D6, and the devastating weapons it controlled?" Listen to that quote: Separation :"'By fire and sword we'll take back our world...' Miller believed this, and was ready to die for it. But I was filled with doubt. We had already scorched the Earth once. Now, the fire was in my hands, and I had to carry it through." Listen to that quote: Tower :"Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower, now. In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in the furious battle that began my story..." Listen to that quote: Top :"The elevator delivered us to the top of the tower. For decades, news was broadcast from this place. But whether today's news would be good or bad, depended entirely on us. Once we installed the guidance system, our mission would be over. But plans were made to go wrong." Listen to that quote: "Ranger" Ending :"A wise man once said, "He who leads a war for the love of his fellow men, will defeat his enemies." I led my war protecting my family and friends, protecting my home - the Metro. We had won. But to this day, I wonder:'' When we burned the Dark Ones from the face of the earth, was something lost as well...?"'' Listen to that quote: "Enlightened" Ending :"H.G. Wells once wrote, "If we don't end wars, wars will end us." And somehow, I stopped my war. At the time, I couldn't say what had made me spare the Dark Ones. But, I came to realize that the strange visions that haunted my journey were their attempts to reach out to us. I don't know if I was the first to communicate with them, but I will not be the last.. And the future--our future--stretches before us like an endless Metro tunnel." Listen to that quote: Metro Last Light Introduction :"When asked how it all started, I always tell that it began that day when we went to the Botanical Gardens. We - meaning yours truly and two of my friends. Whose idea was it to visit the abandoned station? Who persuaded the others to go? I always tell them that I don’t remember. I always lie. It is a safe lie, for there’s no way to ascertain the truth. Both Vitali and Eugene are dead now. :The massive airlock doors shrugged and opened with a grinding sound, opening a road to hell for us and a road into the Metro for the demons. But, in fact, it all started that day when Mother said we should take a walk in the Botanical Gardens… and go there by the Metro! I remember how we took a short escalator to the surface, how we exited a spacious glass pavilion and saw a street buried in green. I remember the small clouds moving across the limitless sky, and soft, cool wind on my face. Mother bought me an ice cream… That was the last time I tasted it. That day, humanity was executed. :The righteous and the sinful were called to be rendered according to their deeds. And we hid from God’s sight in the Metro. And we were saved from His wrath. And He apparently decided that flushing us out wasn’t worth the trouble. Then He went about his business or, perhaps, died. While we stayed on this used up and discarded Earth and continued just going with it… Going nowhere. :I remember so many random, unnecessary things… Yet I don’t remember the most important one: my Mother’s face. She died very soon after the war started… How I wish I could recall her face! The way she looked at me. The way she whispered that I have nothing to fear. I’d sell my soul just to recall that. I’d do that any day, any time. And I did." Ashes :"Just a year ago I stood on top of the TV tower and saw missiles rain on the Botanical Gardens, turning flesh into ashes, smelting metal and glass. Nobody and nothing could survive that inferno. Yet Khan did find a Dark One there. Now my mission is to find and eliminate it. To finish what I started." Pavel :"The creature I met in the burnt-out remains of the Gardens looks like a Dark One...and it was able to enter my mind, dragging the innermost out of me...But it was also just a baby. and I am sure that...it recognized me. And got scared. It also left me knocked out for sometime...Just enough for me to get captured..." Reich :"My escape from the Nazi prison could be entitled "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend". This friend's name is Pavel. he led a Red recon team wiped out by the Nazis. I never liked communists much but Pavel acted like a real hero." Separation :"We pulled off the impossible...Now I have to inform the Order that the Dark One is missing. Which means to acknowledge that I've failed my mission, but now, when he's down in the Metro I won't be able to find him alone. I have to get to Polis, the Order's HQ. Pavel will show me the way." Facility :"Pavel's almost certainly going to hang. Who knows what would have happened to me, had he not released me? Red, blue, yellow - What difference does it make? He risked his life for me. you don't get that much in the Metro. I can't just walk away from him..." Torchlight :"I dragged Pavel out of the noose, and he says he's going to take me as close to Polis as possible. Then I'll contact the Order and report on everything that has happened. The path to the legendary Theater lies through the catacombs. I've never been here before, and without my new friend I'd probably be completely lost. I hope he knows the way." Echoes :"We're almost at the Theater now. The Metro entrance should be pretty close. But however the small the distance is, we'll have to cover it on the surface. And there, every step you take could well be your last." Bolshoi :Our short visit to Dead Moscow, the phantom of the past, is over. Pavel and I helped each other out again and are returning down to the Metro as real partners now. You can't survive the wastelands any other way. But now ahead of us lies a populated station, the Theater. It's very close to Polis. If Pavel manages to lead me through the Red Line guard posts, I'll be home in less than an hour." Korbut :"That was so stupid of me. I bought that talk of friendship, the stupid musketeer saying...just you wait...I will get even. I wonder, though, why did Pavel go through the trouble of trapping me?" Revolution :"Now I am in REAL spider-infested catacombs...where the General secretary Moskvin does not look like the head spider, that title clearly belongs to General Korbut...I sure would like to know what's on his mind. what did Lesnitsky bring him from D6? What's going to destroy the enemies of the Revolution? Only questions, and no answers. The only thing that is clear. Pavel has information on the Dark One, which makes him my current target." Regina :"I was able to send a report back to the Order via my old acquaintance: Andrew the Blacksmith. At least Miller will know I'm alive, that I haven't completed my mission but I haven't resigned from it either." Bandits :"Pavel's group is advancing towards Tretyakovskaya, also known as Venice. they have a few hours' lead on me, and are moving via frequently used tunnels...But I will catch up. I can't afford not to." Dark Water :"The snow on the surface starts melting...The familiar railcars are now joined with boats...and fishermen. One of them appeared just in the nick of time. Soon we'll be docked in Venice. Pavel is most probably already there." Venice (Level) :"The subterranean Venice...An island on the dark waters of underground rivers. You always hear rough stories circulating about this place. I hear it is all one huge den of thieves. But there is something I know for sure: Pavel reached Venice and if I'm not late he's still here. Finding the Dark One is still my main mission, but now I see I must also uncover Korbut's plans so that I can warn the order about them..." Sundown :"If I'm lucky, our people will be waiting for me at the outpost in the abandoned church. I will tell them everything I know - about Pavel, about a test of some kind they're going to conduct - and will continue on my way to Oktyabrskaya. The Dark One is there." Nightfall :"I made quite a lot of noise pushing through the marshes. If there really are our people in the Church, I will soon meet them." Undercity :"For some reason I was genuinely glad to see Anna, my pain in the ass partner...She finally stopped those wicked jokes of hers. Looks like she's ashamed of having left her partner at the battlefield." Contagion :"All the roads lead to Oktyabrskaya. The Dark One is there. Anna is there now, too. In the hands of my enemies. The hands of the traitor, Lesnitsky." Quarantine :"The pieces of the puzzle are falling together into a horrifying picture. the Reds have infected Oktyabrskaya with a deadly virus. Then their mop-up squads eliminated everyone. Anna and I could be infected, too..." Khan :"In some other time and place, what happened could be life changing. But there is no time but present and no place but the Metro for us. And we must do everything we can to save it. I have to hurry and catch up with the Dark One, Anna has to tell her father of what Korbut and Moskvin are doing. Anything else is a luxury we can't afford right now." The Chase :"I never believed him - and that is no surprise - but Khan's words were true. This strange river took me to the past, the moment I sent out the signal and destroyed all the Dark Ones. And then it dropped me off at the place where I can find the last survivor of that race - a helpless and harmless child...Khan called him the Last angel." The Crossing :"Of course I could not kill him. And while I am alive and my heart is beating, I will protect him. Khan says we'll be able to use him to stop the war...Yes, he can make miracles happen...But I don't want to use him. His war was over when I targeted the missiles at his home, his family." Bridge :"Whatever my intentions concerning him might be, the little Dark One just does not seem to care. He keeps following me as if I never was going after him, as if we were tied together by fate..." Depot :"We are coming to Polis. Together. Come what may. The Little One did not want to leave. Something is holding him...I don't yet get what. Nevertheless, I'm glad it is, because he is helpful." The Dead City :"He who sows the wind, shall reap the storm. A peace conference is being held at Polis. Laughable, the war has already started. All trying to stop it could just as well try and stop a tornado with their bare hands. I have to reach Polis to denounce the liars. And face the storm." Red Square :"I know only one way into Polis from here - through the Red Square. The Order keeps an outpost in the Saint Basil's Cathedral. I'll get in touch with our men and tell them all I know. And my goal would be just a step away from there. It will all be over soon." The Garden :"We have to make it to Polis in time for the peace conference. There isn't going to be any peace...Just war. The last war! Now I know the answers to all the question. Pavel's head proved to be a real treasury of Korbut's sinister plans." Polis :"He is not alone...He's not the last! I understand his excitement and his wish to immediately meet the others. To free them and wake them up...but...He has agreed to wait a bit longer. First he's going to try and help us. If we make it to the conference, the Dark One will be able to open up the thoughts of Moskvin - or Korbut himself! Perhaps...make them stop this madness! This is our last chance." D6 :"He is gone. He did what he could...And now he has gone to meet his kin. I can't judge him for that. the remainders of humanity are finishing each other off in their final fight - it is not his war. I hope he was able to forgive us...Me. For what we did to his brothers and sisters. His mother and father." Endings Metro Redux *''"My mother told me I'd grow up to be a good man. 'Artyom', she said. 'My light'. And I believed her. When I spared a life, I believed her. And then when I kill, believed her. It was a lie. These things I have done. My hands are blackened with blood. My soul is damned to purgatory. If I could have my time again, I would, and then maybe I could become a good man."'' Category:Quotes